finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Frog: The Smallest Great Adventure
Frog: The Smallest Great Adventure is the seventeenth episode of Final Fantasy: Unlimited. Story Prologue Tired from their recent encounter with a quizmaster mermaid, the Comodeen rest. Cid remains in the driver's seat, steering the craft alone. A bipedal frog appears before him and announces to him alone that they have entered the next part of the cube. They have landed in an ocean of mud, and the frog explains that if they sink to the bottom they will fall into the nothingness beneath the puzzle. Before Cid can pilot Jane out of the mud, the frog transforms Cid into a frog. The frog explains that if Cid can return to his original form before they sink to the bottom he will release them from the puzzle. Friends become Foes The crew concludes Cid should be able to steer them free but notice he is missing. The crew scatters to search for him, with Fungo being the first to locate him. Instead of identifying him, attempts to eat him. Cid's thrashings force Fungo to cough him up. Fleeing through a vent, Cid finds himself in a shower room. Believing it to be Lisa in one of the showers, he sneaks inside, only to discover it is in fact Knave. Cid flees, but is discovered by Chobi, who tries to crush him. Yu investigates the disturbance, and discovers the frog-Cid. Yu decides to keep it as a pet, but when Ai finds out, she wants to get rid of the frog, and flushes it outside. A Strange Reunion Cid, now outside in the "mud", notices it isn't mud but a spacial disturbance, meaning it is just another puzzle. He concludes there must be a solution. Swimming to the surface, he emerges from a flower in a field. He is discovered by a bridled chocobo that takes the frog-Cid to its mistress: Chocoimo and Chocobaba. The two recall a legend similar to the classic frog-prince fairy tale; a prince tried to save the world, and was turned into a frog by a magician, and only a maiden's kiss can return him to normal. Renewed Hope Deciding that a maiden's kiss is the key to the puzzle, Cid returns to Jane, and resolves to find someone to kiss him. Spying Lisa, he sneaks up behind her, considering how to make her kiss him. Lisa senses an energy flow behind her, and uses her Kigen to throw her stalker. She is surprised when a frog is flung through the air. Yu discovers the dazed frog, and decides to keep it, but Ai sees him, and Cid makes his escape from the startled child. Retreating into a storage room he discovers Kaze sitting inside. Despite Cid's efforts, Kaze does not recognize Cid, but does notice something is not normal with this frog. Cid overhears Lisa and the others discussing the frog they have all encountered, and she warns them it may be a trap. Surrendering himself to despair, Cid gives up trying to locate someone to kiss him. Miles picks him up, and caries him off. Maiden's Kiss Having searched the ship to no avail, the crew begins to panic as they approach the bottom of the mud. Cid awakens to Miles readying a sandwich. As Miles is about to bite, Cid kisses her. In a puff of smoke, Cid returns to normal, and so he runs to the cockpit, leaving a dazed and confused Miles on the kitchen floor. Cid encounters the frog again, who claims it is too late to do anything. Cid continues to the bridge, takes his seat, and is stunned when nothing responds. Their fruitless escape attempts have overheated the engines, and stranded them. Cid calls an assortment of arms and devices from his pack, he prepares to tear a hole in the spacial disturbance surrounding them. Epilogue They are dumped into another part of the Ocean Puzzle. As the crew celebrates, Cid hurries off to fix his beloved Jane. As Cid weeps at the sight of the damage, Kaze simply says "frog", suggesting he understood who the frog-Cid was. Miles is still sitting on the kitchen floor, dazed and touches her lips, giggling to herself. Characters *Ai Hayakawa *Chobi *Chocobaba *Chocoimo *Cid *Fungo *Kuroki Kaze *Lisa Pacifist *Miles *Yu Hayakawa Category:Episodes in Final Fantasy: Unlimited fr:Grenouille – l'épopée miniature